


It's a dog's life

by nothing_much



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emmerdale - Freeform, Freeform, Inspired by 101 Dalmatians, M/M, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: Inspired by 101 Dalmatians.Except for the first paragraph, it's supposed to be written in Robert's perspective.





	It's a dog's life

**Author's Note:**

> I started on a novel about first meetings with dogs... and it escalated into something else.

Clyde was happily walking beside him. The big dog’s tongue hanging out of his mouth, making it look like the German shepherd was wearing a tie. He was looking adoringly up at his master. Aaron laughed at the thought of being the dog’s master. He was more of his servant. Not that it mattered he loved the dog. It asked no questions, and didn’t care about Aaron’s past, now, or future. The dog loved him unconditionally. Now when he had moved into Hotten, away from the village he felt as if the dog was the most important creature in his life. He hurried his steps to the park, they were both looking forward to the daily run.

Robert was wondering what on earth made him get a dog. And how it came to be a German Shepard. The dog was nice enough company. It seemed happy to just be with him, and didn’t care much besides food and walks. It listened to him talk and didn’t talk back of judge him. Other than that, it just was. As they walked down the street to the park for some exercise for them both.

He had seen the “running man” a couple of times on their walks. He’d noticed him, since they both got the same kind of dog. Running man seemed not to have noticed him though. Maybe that was for the better Robert thought. Running man was gorgeous. And the way his muscles moved while he was running did things to Robert. It tightened his chest as well as his jeans. Some days it was difficult to keep his eyes away from the man. Some days it was next to impossible. Today was one of those days.

Running man had his dog on a loose leash and Robert saw him coming towards him from far away. Toned muscles playing under his tee, and shorts, eyes on the dog, talking to it as he ran. Robert couldn’t take his eyes of the man. Oh, he was really into the look he sported, including the short well-trimmed beard. As all his focus was on Running man, he didn’t notice his own dog’s behaviour. The dog was trying to get attention from Running man’s dog. Wanting to play

Well, life for all four of them were suddenly a stack of limbs, leashes and barks. Mingled with groans and a moan from Robert as he hit his knee to the asphalt. Kneeling in front of Running man’s crotch. Pulled in closer and closer by the leash, and in the end, Robert was embracing Running man’s thighs. Face squashed to Running man’s shorts. Feeling the man getting hard against his cheek. Dogs going wild playing. Robert didn’t know if he’d ever been so embarrassed. He was flushed and he was sure that his cheeks were the deepest shade of red they had ever been. Not that anyone could see anything but him on his knees, with his face in another man’s crotch. 

Running man seemed to gather himself first. He growled out an order for his dog “Clyde, sit” to which the dog obeyed immediately. Running man let go of his leash, and the dog stayed seated. When the other dog sat, Robert’s dog calmed down and Running man grabbed the leash from his hand, untying both of them, and helping Robert to his feet. As he rose, he stammered apologies, and couldn’t meet Running man’s eyes. As he was asked if he was OK he tried to calm his dog down. He was really impressed with “Clyde” who sat there, looking at his owner, panting, with his tongue out ignoring the other dog.

Robert grabbed the leash he was given and tried to walk away. Limping, red faced and feeling mortified about what just happened. The other man seemed to take pity on him, and again asked if he was OK. Robert mumbled an answer. His dog, not giving up trying to play with the other dog, Clyde. Running man looked at the dogs. He nodded towards a dog park close by, with a sturdy fence around it. It was empty this time of day. “If you have the time, we could let them play for a while” Running man said. Robert nodded awkwardly and then followed the man to the fenced area. 

They let their dogs out of their leashes and watched as they ran off, playing, sniffing and running around each other. Robert kept his eyes on the dogs. Running man coughed beside him. “So, he said, you two got names?” Robert looked at him before he answered. “I’m Robert” he said, “that there is Bonnie, she was named at the shelter” he told Running man who smiled “Bonnie and Clyde” Running man muttered. “Must be fate” he smiled at Robert. “I’m Aaron, and that there, is as you’ve probably gathered: Clyde” Aaron’s eyes met his and he felt a sort of calm spreading and his blush leaving his cheeks.

They watched the dogs enjoying themselves in quiet for a while before Robert suggested he’d go to the kiosk and get them a coffee each. Aaron nodded and asked for sugar and milk. Robert walked towards the booth thinking about what had happened. This definitely wasn’t the way he imagined meeting the gorgeous guy. But, they did meet, and now Running man had a name, and he had a reason to speak with him. If his tongue and brain would untie. 

Coming back with the coffees, determined to get to know Aaron a bit better, he was first worried as he didn’t see the man. Spotting him with the dogs made his heart swell. On his back on the ground playing like a kid with the dogs Robert felt a sudden need to keep the guy forever. Trying to hide the sudden urge, he called out for Aaron that he had his coffee. This time it was Aaron who blushed. Robert caught his eyes, they were blue. He never seen eyes so blue. He could drown in those eyes. All his usual sass, and wittiness was suddenly gone, and he felt like the awkward fourteen-year-old he once was, standing in front of his first crush. As the other man stretched out his hand towards the coffee, Robert stared at it not really understanding. His mind vacant. “Coffee” Aaron said, and Robert came to his senses again, and gave the man his cup. 

They sipped their coffees for a while. The dogs keeping busy. “They seem to be enjoying themselves, maybe we should plan a date?” Robert asked, then realised what he had said, “for the dogs” he tried to make it sound like he continued. Aaron smiled and nodded “for the dogs” he said. “I’ve not seen you in the park before” Aaron added, which made Robert blush. He had been super aware of the other man. “I usually come here around this time” he told Aaron, who nodded, and said he’d look for Robert the next day. With that he called out for his dog, put his leash on him, and turned to continue his day. “Thanks’ for the coffee, and see you around” he said before he ran off. Robert watched him leave. His heart bouncing in his chest. Bonnie came up to him and put her muzzle in his hand. He petted her. He didn’t care anymore what had made him get her, he was thankful that he had. 

The day dragged on. It felt like the longest day of his life. He was looking forward to meeting up with Aaron in the dog park so much, it was the only thing on his mind. He tried to avert his thoughts by looking at one of the Marvel movies. It didn’t work. Someone ran in the beginning of it, he didn’t catch much else. He was caught in memories of Aaron running. And how it had felt to have his face pressed up against the crotch of the other man. He felt himself stir in his jeans and moved his hand to adjust himself, trying to think of anything but Aaron. There was a car chase in the movie and he focused his mind on it. It worked for about 2 minutes. He decided a movie wasn’t the best thing, and went into the kitchen to make food for himself and the dog. The day, then night progressed very slowly.

When he finally woke up in the morning, fallen asleep late, trying not to think about what Aaron would do or say when they met. He reached for his phone. He was late. He had to choose between a shower or breakfast. He chose the first and headed for the bathroom, giving Bonnie her breakfast on the way there. He had chosen his outfit the day before (!) feeling like an idiot standing in front of his closet trying to bring himself not to be anxious about it. He’d chosen jeans, and a blue button up shirt with smart elbow patches, he liked those. With that he would have his leather jacket. 

He came to the park in time, and moved towards the fenced dog area. He saw Aaron nowhere. He moved to the kiosk, and bought two coffees. He remembered the sugar and milk for Aaron. As he turned, he saw said man come running with his dog. He blushed as he felt very much overdressed. Clyde spotted them before Aaron did, and his tail started going off. Bonnie pulling on her leash. They let the dogs loose inside the fenced area and Robert gave Aaron the coffee he bought. Aaron smiled and he was caught up in the beauty of it. Again Aaron made him speechless. Aaron on the other hand seemed like kind of a quiet bloke, so the silence wasn’t awkward. 

Before they left, they had started talking and Robert now knew a lot more about Aaron. They had decided to meet up in the park a couple of days a week, when convenient for them both, the dogs seemed to like each other. Aaron seemed like a really nice guy. He had no clue if he was into guys or not, he didn’t want to ask, or be obvious about his attraction at this stage. And he really liked the guy, so if not, maybe it didn’t matter.

***

A couple of weeks later, two and a half to be exact, Robert had decided to ask Aaron out for a “real” date. Just the two of them, no dogs. He was jittery and nervous, and hoped he wouldn’t be rude to the man, since he kind of knew he had a habit of lashing out when uncomfortable. He had prepared a long speech, what to say, and how. He was totally thrown off when immediately after Aaron had arrived with Clyde and they let the dogs loose, Aaron turned to Robert and asked him if he liked Italian. He stuttered a positive answer, to which Aaron nodded and asked if he’d like to meet him for a date later that evening in an Italian restaurant he knew. Robert could only nod as he smirked. Well they could visit his favourite Mexican restaurant on the second date. 

Robert’s tongue loosened with the wine, Aaron had beer. The restaurant was nice and clean. It was quite busy, but the waiters were nice and efficient. The wine was not top of the notch, but it was better than expected. He had high hopes for the food. Aaron was good company and he seemed to relax and enjoy himself as much as Robert did. They talked about more personal things than they’d talked about in the dog park. Growing up, they discovered they had both grown up in a small village, Robert on a farm, and Aaron moving there from a city when he was in his teens. Both had had difficulties coming out. Robert’s family still had no clue. 

It wasn’t until Robert mentioned his sister Vic, and brother Andy, as the waiter came with their food, that it clicked. They’d grown up in the same village, but since Robert was older, and had left when he was in his late teens, they’d not met other than maybe when they were too young to remember. He thought about it and hoped that Aaron hadn’t picked up and connected him to any of the rumours, he was sure lingered in the village. He didn’t have the best reputation. Well he didn’t have a good reputation at all, neither here or in the village, he admitted to himself. But he was sure it was worse in the village. He couldn’t manage to ask Aaron about it. Aaron seemed thoughtful. He hoped that it had more to do with where he came from than what the villagers said about him and his philandering ways. 

Aaron suddenly met his eyes. “I think I need to tell you. I’m a Dingle? You’re Robert Sugden, aren’t you?” Robert swallowed and nodded. He hadn’t forgot his fling with Debbie Dingle, or the ongoing feud between the Dingle family and the Sugden’s. He swallowed, and his chest tightened. As Aaron smiled spread across his face, he could feel the tightness evaporate. And a relieved smile spread across his face. Aaron snorted. “Lucky they don’t know!”. Robert didn’t have the guts to ask about Vic, yet. He put it in the back of his head, to talk to Aaron about her. 

Robert took another sip of his wine and leaned back as the waiter came with the dessert menus. He settled on a cup of coffee, and watched as a content Aaron ordered ice cream sundae. He enjoyed to see how happy Aaron was and hoped that somehow he was part of making him that happy. He knew it was way early, they only known each other for a couple of weeks, but he wanted to be the one who put a smile on Aaron’s face, who made him happy. He was kind of a sad case, hadn’t even kissed the guy. Yet, he added. He hoped to do it, real soon. 

It wasn’t until the third date, he found himself pushed up against a wall, inside a restaurant of his own choice, kissed fiercely by Aaron. Tongues swirling and exploring. Hands roaming over his clothes trying to get to his suddenly hot skin. He smiled as he realised Aaron was the one initiating this, and as per usual he, himself had been planning, but never executing before Aaron had taken initiative. It didn’t matter who did it, as long as it happened. And it was on. He felt Aaron’s body pressed to his. They hadn’t even been seated, in the Mexican restaurant he’d chosen, yet. Kissing seemed to go on forever. A stern voice from the head waiter, who waiting to show them to their table, broke them apart.

They sat down at their assigned table, a corner table. Aaron took the menu and looked at it. Robert suddenly remembered what he was supposed to tell Aaron, and coughed a little embarrassed. Both about what had made him forget, and about his news. “Bonnie’s eh, expecting” he told Aaron. “Expecting what?” Aaron asked curiously. “Puppies, Clyde’s” he told the other man. Aaron looked perplexed. “You sure?” he asked. Robert nodded, he’d been to the veterinaries the same afternoon. She’s 3 weeks gone, and it’s about 6 weeks ‘til she’s due. Aaron’s face lit up at the prospect. “Puppies?” he muttered as to himself. He let out a smile. “We’re going to be grandads” he said out loud. Robert smirked.

The waiter came and they ordered drinks. Beer for Aaron, and Robert drank wine. The waiter went for their order, and they started discussing what to eat. “Puppies” he heard Aaron mutter again. He looked up at him and offered him to meet Bonnie if he wanted to. Aaron agreed to follow him home. He wondered what that meant. Did Aaron only want to meet the dog, was that why he wanted to follow him, or did he want to be with Robert. He hoped for the later, especially after the kisses in the entrance. 

Food came and Aaron started asking Robert questions about the puppies. He seemed to be invested in them already. What did Robert plan, what did he think and how did he miss that Bonnie was in heat? Robert had no clue, but he was not used to dogs. He wondered how they both could have missed the dogs “making” the puppies. They must have been present. There were nowhere in the fenced area, you couldn’t see the animals. They must have been totally engrossed in each other. It was one of the first days in the dog park, where they met according to the vet. Dinner and drinks passed in a blur as they were totally engrossed in their conversation and each other. 

Robert couldn’t believe his luck as Aaron walked beside him towards his apartment. It was their third date, and he really wanted to repeat those kisses. And more. Aaron seemed to be in the same kind of hurry. Robert hoped that it wasn’t only his dog that made the other man pick up pace, walking faster. When they were at his apartment building, Aaron stared and laughed. He pointed to a building a bit further up the street. “That’s where I live” he smirked. Robert looked to where he pointed. Their eyes met, and they chuckled together. Robert opened the doorway and let Aaron in. “First floor to the left” he said, as Aaron went in ahead of him. He went up the stairs and opened the door for Aaron. 

Bonnie gave a bark, like she was saying hello. Her tail waged as she stayed on her blanket, looking at them through half open eyelids. Aaron bent down and petted her head. Looking at her with awe. Robert wished he was the recipient of that look. Aaron looked up, “so, do I get the grand tour?” he asked with another smirk. Robert really liked the way Aaron smirked. Well he admitted to himself he liked everything about Aaron. Even the hoodies the man insisted on wearing. When Robert had finally got Aaron out of his running clothes, into decent clothing, at the first date, he had been a little disappointed at first. But then he saw how well the man fitted in his skinny jeans and hoodie. Aaron was fit. Hoodies were the perfect clothing for his firm body. As much as Robert wanted to see him in a suit. He wanted to see him without. Clothes. 

Robert tried to collect himself. “Grand tour?” he asked confused. Aaron’s smirk got more pronounced. “of your flat of course” he answered. Robert shrugged, “it’s got two bedrooms, a bathroom, a small living room combined with a kitchen. Nothing much to see” he said, “except” he continued. He didn’t get much more said. It was difficult with Aaron pressed up against him His lips crushed by the other man’s advance. Robert’s thoughts went blank. He let his hand reach for today’s hoodie, a black somber one. He ripped the zipper down and started to take the damn thing off. He could feel Aaron fingering his buttons trying to open them, giving up and going for his belt instead. That made Robert groan, as when he pulled the tee off Aaron, the man had to let go of his belt.

“I missed the grand tour, which way to a bed” Aaron moaned in his ear before his lips were on Robert’s again. Robert groaned. “My brain don’t work around you” he confessed, “bedroom’s that way” he started pushing the other man towards it, at the same time he started on his belt and jeans’ buttons. Aaron had finished with his belt pushed his jeans aside, and was now both hands down his briefs. He was finding it hard to remember what he was doing with calloused hands stroking the prof of his arousal. By the time they were on the bed, he’d remembered and Aaron was on his back. Totally nude, while Robert just stood there beside his bed. Opening the buttons on his shirt looking at Aaron with hungry eyes.

It didn’t take long before he joined Aaron in the bed and as he felt the other man’s body against his. He felt like home. There was an urgency to the touches and the kisses. Suddenly Robert found himself on his back, Aaron straddling him, pushing his tongue down his throat. Robert reached for his bedside drawer.

***

Panting on his back beside Aaron in his bed, he felt totally blissed out. He could hear the other man’s heavy breathing. They had just got back from the shower when Aaron had jumped him again. Round three had taken its time and was just about to go to sleep when he heard Aaron get up from the bed and roaming around the room probably looking for his clothes. Robert opened his eyes and let out a questioning sound. “Clyde” Aaron answered. “I have to get home to Clyde.” Robert tried to sit up. His eyes following Aaron around the room. “Give me 5 minutes, and I could take Bonnie for her evening walk, I totally forgot when you jumped me” he said. Aaron’s smirk was back. “Doesn’t sound like me” he said, and nodded, “Ok, Clyde needs a walk too” he said. 

Arguably it took more than five minutes for both of them to get dressed and put a leash on Bonnie, and get out the door. Aaron was interrupted while buttoning up his jeans, by kisses down his spine. Aaron’s socks were missing, he found one, and Robert was almost assaulted as he went down on all four looking under the couch. When they finally got outside the door, Aaron reached out and pinched Robert’s ass. They walked in silence to Aaron’s flat, it took all of three minutes. When they arrived outside the doorway, Aaron looked a little uncertain. Robert looked at him and told him to get Clyde, he would wait with Bonnie. A relieved sigh went through Aaron’s body. 

He didn’t have to wait long for Aaron to come back with Clyde in a leash by his side. The dog looked happy to see them. Robert didn’t question why Aaron hadn’t wanted Robert to come up to his flat. But he wondered. When they reached the dog park, and unleashed the dogs in the fenced area Aaron looked at him, and explained. “I don’t live alone” he said and Robert’s heart nearly stopped. His chest tightened. “My friend Adam and I share apartments, we have a deal not to bring anyone home” he continued, which made Robert exhale a breath he didn’t know he held, and his heart rate go back to normal. “Oh” he said and looked at Aaron. They found a park bench, both too exhausted to stand up. Leaning towards each other, they started kissing and touching again. 

A bark from Clyde tore them apart a while later. Robert with his hands under Aaron’s hoodie, and Aaron’s hands stuck in Robert’s blonde hair. They got up, and put the leash on their dogs again. The walk home was kind of short, but slow. They walked slowly like they didn’t want to go home. They stood outside Aaron’s doorway for a long time, talking, touching and the occasional kiss. Robert almost didn’t have to suggest it before Aaron nodded, gave Robert Clyde’s leash and ran up the stairs to get his toothbrush and some necessary things to stay over at Robert’s place. 

The walk over was brisk, and it took no time before both men and dogs were in the flat. Robert showing Aaron where everything was, before he got into bed. Clyde and Bonnie snuggling together on her blanket, Robert and Aaron in the bed, under the covers, both soon falling fast asleep. 

A cold nose in his face woke Robert up, Bonnie licked his cheek before she jumped up on the bed, looked at Aaron with what looked like a frown on her face, before she got down from the bed, and sat beside it as if to persuade Robert to wake up, give her breakfast and take her for a walk. He groaned, and heard how Clyde joined her, sniffing his hand, giving it a good lick. Aaron opened his eyes as Robert shook his shoulder. “We are wanted” he told the other man. And pointed towards the end of the bed, where both dogs now sat, looking at them expectantly. Aaron groaned.

Robert gave the dogs some food, before he, finally, got Aaron out of bed, and they both got dressed. As it was Saturday morning, there were quite a lot of people in the park, and they couldn’t unleash the dogs in the fenced area. They settled for a brisk walk round the track Aaron usually ran. On their way back, Robert chose a different way taking them past a bakery, Robert slipped in and bought some newly baked bread for breakfast. Aaron sniffed the bag, and then frowned as Robert wouldn’t let him eat any before they got home. Well at Robert’s place he made the table, while the kettle was boiling. Robert fried some eggs and bacon for them as Aaron was looking at Robert’s DVD collection. He didn’t seem to agree with the titles. Robert knew from the talks they had that their taste in movies were totally different.

Robert made brew for them, asking Aaron how much sugar he wanted. He’d noticed Aaron had a sweet tooth. As they sat Robert snuck some of his bacon to Bonnie. Aaron looked at him with a raised brow. Robert shrugged “pregnant lady” he excused himself. The other man smirked at him and ate his breakfast. Robert was happy to have him in his home. He had been smitten with the other man immediately, and the more he got to know him, the deeper the feelings became. Sex had been great and he hoped that Aaron would stay the whole weekend. He hoped that maybe they’d make a habit of it. Aaron staying over. 

After breakfast Robert offered Aaron to choose whatever movie he liked and they could spend some time watching it, if Aaron didn’t have any other plans. The other man shrugged and chose a film. They sat back in the couch joined by the dogs. Bonnie bringing her blanket for Robert to fold under the table, and Clyde trying to get in between the two men in the sofa. Aaron wouldn’t have it and told the dog to get on the floor, which he did, and with sad eyes, he joined Bonnie under the table, licking her face and resting his head on her chest. Both dogs totally relaxed. Robert chuckled at Aaron’s choice of movie, as he had found an old copy of Die Hard somewhere in the collection. Robert hadn’t even been aware that he owned it. He leaned back in the sofa and put his feet on the table. Aaron copied him as he sat at his side.

It didn’t take long for them to start touching each other again. The dogs looked at them when they ten minutes into the film were laying on the sofa, totally oblivious of the film, and anything around them, grinding against each other and tearing at the clothes parting them. Under the table the dogs were silently watching them.

The weekend passed in a kind of bliss. Aaron came over and stayed over at his, caring for the dog as much as getting to know Robert. He was in some kind of heaven, and as the date of birth approached he was madly in love with the man. The birth was expected on a Friday, so Robert had taken the day off to be with Bonnie. He was pleasantly surprised when Aaron showed up on Thursday night with Clyde in one hand and an overnight bag, stuffed in the other. Aaron already had a toothbrush and some things for unexpected stayovers. But this meant he wouldn’t have to be alone with Bonnie and the puppies, when they arrived.

Bonnie was restless and nesting through the evening. Robert and Aaron took shifts to be sure to be there for her when the real work started. Clyde was in the master bedroom with whomever wasn’t on puppy shift. At half past two in the morning Robert carefully woke up Aaron, “I think it’s started” he whispered. 

A couple of worried hours later there were a litter of four puppies, two of each. They decided to name two each. Aaron promptly named his Pongo and Perdita, and laughed that they’d met the same way. Robert went with the P’s and went with Padme and Pippin. They both smirked at each other’s name choices.  
The weekend passed in a haze. When Monday arrived, Aaron didn’t go home. Robert realised by Friday that he seemed to have moved in. He didn’t want to jinx it, so he didn’t comment, just enjoyed the domestic feeling. Freeing space in his drawers and wardrobe and unpacked the overnight bag, moving the clothes he’d ‘forgotten’ in his house before. He moved some stuff around in his bathroom to make the space for Aaron’s things. A smile was firmly stuck on his face. He was happy. For the first time in a long time he was happy. That made him somewhat worried. He had a tendency to screw up. He had to talk to Aaron about it, only when he’d tried, they’d usually ended up having sex instead. Not that he was complaining about that.

As Saturday night came around, they’d decided that Aaron would take the dogs for their walk, Robert would be at home with the puppies, and make dinner. As he chopped the onions and tomatoes for the tomato sauce he was making for a homemade pizza, he looked down at the litter in the basket in the living room. Not one day he’d regretted getting Bonnie from the shelter. He’d grown to love the dog who seemed to love him back in that unconditional way dogs loved. He was disturbed in his thoughts by a buzzing from the phone. It was Aaron. 

He was calling from the dog park. Someone had opened the gates to the fenced Area and both Bonnie and Clyde had gotten out. Clyde came when he called. But he couldn’t find Bonnie, he asked Robert if she’d come home. Robert went downstairs and let the distressed dog in, maybe it had been too early to leave the puppies. He managed to calm Aaron down through the phone, and both dog and man hurried home.

Robert greeted Aaron at the door with a kiss. “Don’t worry” he said ”It was probably too soon to take her away from the pups for so long”. Aaron seemed relieved that Robert wasn’t unhappy with him. Robert looked carefully at Aaron. “What are your plans for tomorrow?” he asked carefully. The other man shrugged. Robert carefully phrased the next question, hoping that Aaron would agree and not think him to forward. “We could go get the rest of your stuff at the other apartment?” he said before he turned and went to continue with the pizzas. He could feel Aaron coming up close and embrace him from behind while he was putting his chopped vegetables and spices in a pan. “You want me to move in?” Aaron whispered in his ear, holding him tight. Robert shrugged, and then nodded. He was happy that he was standing over the stove with his back to the man, he was blushing like a teenager. Aaron turned off the heat under the pan. He turned Robert around. “There will be no time for homemade pizza” he smirked, “Take away, later, much later” he added.

The weeks passed and the domestic feeling really got a hold of them. The honeymoon period stayed, and the puppies were growing in a steady pace. As they started to speak with friends and family about the puppies, they got them all new homes. All except for the smallest one. Padme was a little wary of strangers, and no one picked her out. Robert was in two minds about it, of course he wanted to keep her, but the apartment was way too small for two grown men, and three big dogs, it was on the small side for two men and two dogs. When a friend of a friend was in touch about the puppy, they invited her over. She told them over the phone that she’d lost her beloved dog a couple of months ago, and she was now ready to get a new one. They’d agreed to meet in the dog park bringing the puppies there now that they’d got their chips and vaccinations and were old enough.

When the lady arrived, Aaron spotted her far away, he sniggered to Robert and pointed to the woman. She was dressed over the top for the park, her hair obviously coloured with blonde roots and black tips, all dressed up in black and white. When it turned out to be who they were meeting, he almost got the hiccups, trying not to stare. Bonnie and Clyde was in the far end of the fenced area. The puppies staying close to Aaron and Robert. The woman started cooing and petting the puppies, before she stood up and offered Robert her hand. She hardly looked at Aaron. She introduced herself and offered Robert a ridiculous amount of money for all four puppies. To which he smirked and shook his head. The other three already have a home lined up. The woman persisted and asked how she could contact those homes to persuade them to give up the puppies in her favour. Robert refused, and Aaron supported him. 

As Bonnie and Clyde started to make their way back to their owners the woman suddenly spotted Bonnie. “Hey, that’s my dog” she yelled at them, upset before, now getting angry. At the sound of the voice, Bonnie obviously recognised, because she curled up to a ball, and Clyde took a protective stance in front of her. The puppies bounced towards their mother and sat down, or curled up next to her. Robert and Aaron watched as the healthy and secure dog, seemed to transform into a wet rag. Robert was firm when he told the lady that whatever happened, he’d bought the dog from the shelter in good faith, and had the papers to prove ownership. The lady started screaming about suing and became really nasty. Aaron gathered the dogs, and slipped out through another gate. 

Robert stood his ground, and referred the lady to the police. Since Bonnie had a chip in her ear, the shelter he’d bought her from had checked that out, together with police reports doing everything in their power to find the dog’s owner, before putting her up for adoption. The chip was now registered on Robert as owner. It was all legit. The phone buzzed in his pocket and he knew Aaron was at home with the dogs. He excused himself and started to walk off, the lady still fuming by the dog park. He reminded himself to stay calm and to breath. He took his phone out, and read Aaron’s text. A smile spread on his face as he read the message, he went in to a corner shop and bought some crisps and a couple of cans. Then he made his way to Aaron’s old apartment, where Adam, Aaron’s former flatmate opened the door with caution as he knocked. “Aaron didn’t want to go home” the friend said. Robert nodded and showed him his purchases to which the other man let a smile out. 

Adam let Robert through the door and they all sat down in the living room. It wasn’t until a couple of hours later, Robert had to block the lady’s number, they took their dogs and walked the short way home. They looked around to see if they could spot the crazy lady. But there was no one around. They felt kind of relieved, until they came to their door, where a police woman met them. She seemed to just have arrived, “There seems to be some different opinions about who’s the owner of one of your dog, or five” she told them in a soft voice, which explained why she was there. Aaron brought the dogs in, and Robert went for his ownership papers. The police woman checked them out, and told them she knew of the shelter Robert got the dog from, and that it was legitimate, and very thorough. She left them with a smile and told them not to leave town, winking her eye. 

Robert and Aaron sat back in the couch. It had been a strange day. Robert looked as exhausted as Aaron felt. They crunched together, and the dogs came up and sat with them, all 6 of them, cuddling. Robert felt both helpless and safe at the same time. Aaron held him tight and Bonnie and Clyde nuzzled his hands. It didn’t take long before they all fell asleep. Waking up on the couch with dogs all over and Aaron’s body covering half of his felt kind of good. He worried about Bonnie and the puppies, but he pushed it way behind in his mind. They were home, and the police had no reason to take the dogs, as far as they were concerned, Bonnie belonged to Robert. 

The weekend passed, and Aaron went back to work, Robert did most of his work from home during the time the puppies needed him. He had set up an office in the spare bedroom. It worked out quite good. He only had to leave them alone when necessary. And it had only been necessary a couple of times during the short 10 weeks they’d been there. Today he had to leave for an hour or two to check in to the head office. He didn’t think much of it until he came back and found Bonnie and Clyde out in the stairway and when he came up to the flat, the door was ajar, and the lock broken. He called 112 immediately. Reporting the 4 puppies stolen. He also told the police about his suspicions of who may have taken them. The police told him they’d be around to check for clues, and that they would interview the woman Robert had told them about.

Then he called Aaron, who rushed home from his work to keep Robert company and help with what he could. They embraced as soon as he entered the flat. Just stood there in each other’s arms. Aaron had stopped on the way home, to get a new lock for the door. He felt a little better as he started working with changing the locks. The dogs looked at them with sad eyes. They all missed the puppies. When they were done with the door, they closed it and went into the flat. It seemed very empty. Very, very empty. Robert sat down in the couch and Aaron sat beside him, almost in his knee. They tried to comfort each other, and the dogs. All of them sad. 

When the police came, one of them was the same woman who had checked on the ownership of Bonnie, their police woman. She asked why they suspected the woman who reported them for theft. It was obvious that it was a rhetorical question, but they had to ask. Especially since Bonnie was left behind. Robert explained that Bonnie had been terrified of the lady when she saw her in the dog park. He also explained about her screaming and being nasty towards them in the park. The police man who accompanied their police, wrote everything down, and went out in the stairway to make a phone call. Their police kept them company, and tried to explain how they were going to work the case, someone was going home to the woman, and talk with her. Someone was going to keep in touch with them. They would work together with Robert and Aaron, and try to get the puppies back if it was possible. She told them that the chances of getting the puppies back, were higher thanks to the fact that they had chipped ears, and Robert had had the foresight to register the chips on himself, even though the dogs would change owners soon. 

The police woman also explained what was going to happen if the dogs were not found. How Robert and Aaron could go about helping. When the other police came back into the flat, he shook his head. “No dogs in her apartment” he said. “There was no sign of the puppies, or any dogs at all in her apartment”. Aaron’s eyes teared up, and Robert let out an exasperated sigh. They turned to each other and hugged. The police woman put a card in Roberts hand, and they left them hugging, in silence.

Robert was out on the streets. He was putting up wanted posters. They had agreed on a £500 reward, and already got a couple of weird phone calls, but no real clues. He had put up posters all over the block where they lived, and all over the dog park they went to. Today he ventured further. Aaron was home with the dogs. They had put both of their phone numbers on the signs. As he started to walk home he felt empty. He knew he wouldn’t have managed the last couple of days, week, without Aaron. When he entered his own street, he saw a homeless man looking at one of his signs. He approached him, and introduced himself. He asked the man if he knew something. He did. Roberts spirits lifted and he asked the man to follow him home, picked up his phone and called the number on the card the police woman had given him. Then he called Aaron.

As he entered the stairway, and started to go up the stairs he could hear Aaron opening the door. He showed the homeless man to the door, Aaron had made dinner, and when Robert called, he remade the table with 3 plates instead of two. They invited the man to the table and sat down to eat while they waited for the police to arrive. The man seemed nice and they had a nice conversation going when the police knocked on the door. The man seemed worried, but as their police woman entered, this time with another woman, he seemed to calm down. 

Robert asked him to repeat what he had told him earlier and the man did. He explained that he had seen the woman close to the apartment building, together with two men. People like her, tended to not notice people like him, so she had talked in a regular voice with the two men. They had been sitting in a van, and she had talked about bringing the puppies to her villa in the country. Their police woman looked like her ear sharpened, as she heard that. She asked the man if he knew where that villa was located. The man shrugged, and the only thing he knew, he said, was that it was not that far, around 20 minutes’ drive the woman had said.

The police officers got busy, their police stayed with them in the flat again, while the other officer got out in the hallway and made phone calls. As she came back, she nodded with a little smile on her lips. “We found a villa, registered on her father, we sent some officers up there now. We’ll stay here until we know something” she said. Aaron met Robert’s eyes, they were filled with hope. The homeless man who helped them, was looking out of place and looked like he wanted to leave. Aaron asked him to stay until they got whatever information they were going to get. He sat down at the table, Bonnie sitting beside him, being petted by him. 

They waited in silence until they couldn’t stand it anymore. Robert turned on the television. He went to the kitchen area, and took out some sodas, and poured a large bag of crisps in a bowl and put on the table. He asked if anyone wanted coffee, or tea, and then he put the kettle on, as the man nodded and said “please”. It calmed him to make the coffee. The man seemed grateful and drank his coffee with reverence. Aaron smirked, Robert made good coffee, but not that good. Still. He understood the man. He changed his mind and asked Robert to make him a cup too. Silence settled again. The television was making the only noise. They all jumped 15 minutes later when Aaron’s phone rang. It was Adam. Aaron told him they were busy, and that he’d call as soon as he could, and ended the call. As he did, one of the police women’s phone rang. They all tensed as the officer went out to the stairway and answered the call. Their police took their hands, and they looked at the other woman with anticipation. She spoke calmly and quietly. They couldn’t hear a word she said, only the tone of her voice. She ended the call, and walked into the flat again.

Six sets of eyes followed her trail from the door to the kitchen table. She didn’t say anything until she sat down at the table. “They’ve got them” a smile spread on her face. It took a little longer, they had to double check the chip in one of the puppies’ ears, it didn’t read right the first time. Robert sat back and sighed, Aaron took his hand. They rose, and hugged tightly. The homeless man tried to sneak off. But Aaron saw him, and stopped him again. “The reward” he said to the man, “it’s yours”. The man smiled. “I didn’t do it for the reward”. There must be something we can give you Aaron said, even if it’s only Sunday dinners. The man smiled at them. “I would love Sunday dinners” he said. Aaron looked at Robert who nodded. “Four o’clock, Sunday, it’s a date” Robert told the man, then he asked for his name. The man turned in the door, “Ok, I’ll be there, I’m Jack” he said, and then he left.

It took at least an hour to get the puppies home. By then, both Aaron and Robert were pestering the officers keeping them company. They felt like they couldn’t wait any longer to get them safely home. When they finally arrived, it was difficult to know who was the most relieved, or happy, the dogs or the men. The officers left the happy family alone and asked only that Robert or Aaron, or both, would come down to the station the next day. They agreed, and went back to the dogs.

In the morning they had contacted all the puppies new owners with the good news, and since it was time for the little ones to go to their new homes, they had set up pick up dates for them. They had been to the police station. Their officer had informed them that the woman had been arrested. She would probably be heavily fined and would not be able to buy an animal in a certain number of years. They also filed a restraining order against her.

When they came home, Bonnie, Clyde and the puppies greeted them at the door. Robert had coughed, and Aaron looked at Robert with begging eyes. Robert had laughed and told Aaron that this was not the 101 Dalmatians, and they would not keep all the puppies. “One” Aaron begged. Robert had laughed. They were in agreement. Padme would stay with them. They both knew it. 

They would probably need to get a bigger apartment, but they would be together. And they would be happy.


End file.
